The Lion Tattoo
by Han dj
Summary: Post 3B, Elsa had done her thing and the problem was resolved, but Regina still hurt with Marian's return decided to continue on disappearing on everyone in Storybrooke. So a few found a way to give Regina another chance at happy ending. It tweaked Regina's curiosity and Emma was annoyed about it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I do, SWAN QUEEN would be the end game. Alas, it's not... or maybe SWANQUEEN nation could hope and pray that they will come to their senses and give the ship its best chance.

Summary: Post 3B, Elsa had done her thing and the problem was resolved, but Regina still hurt with Marian's return decided to continue on disappearing on everyone in Storybrooke. So a few found a way to give Regina another chance at happy ending. It tweaked Regina's curiosity and Emma was annoyed about it.

Very very low drama meter. It's supposed to be T as I do not plan on writing adult scene but I'd like to be safe and rate it M. No beta.

**The Lion Tattoo**

_One_

It has been a grueling three weeks after that debacle we call _Elsa_. Henry called it operation Frozen, yeah, for someone who loves stories so much, my boy is so bad and unoriginal in naming his operations, well not that I could fault Henry, his one year partial amnesia might have something to do with his inartistic operation naming. Now, Queen Elsa have not ruined the whole town – the towers, houses, they are all standing, intact to a certain level but its the roads that got the brunt of her wrath. Since it was Mr. Gold or should I say Rumple's fault that Elsa was separated from her sister that brought on her wrath to the town, the town council had deemed it penance for him to help in the re construction of it.

Well I am included in the team, Snow or mom said that I have to do penalty as well since I was the one who brought the urn that had kept Elsa in Storybrooke. As if I knew that I'm bringing her along! If I knew that QUEEN ELSA does exist just like all the fairy characters of Disney, I would have brought Anna with us! But noooo... my mother would not accept an excuse! And to top it all off, I will have to work with Regina.

Ah, now that's something else.

I know and I own to my mistake – er not Elsa no, I still stand by my argument that it was not my fault she hitched a ride with me and Hook! I didn't know damn it! – but I may as well own to it since it seemed to the perfect Regina, everything was my fault. And hey, bringing Marian back was, but just like my argument two months before, I didn't know she was Robinhood's supposedly deceased wife! But okay, even if I knew, I'd still bring her with us, but perhaps I would have approached her meeting with Robin – or her – differently. I could have used discretion or warning? And hope to the God almighty that the hurt that befalls Regina wouldn't be as devastating as it looked now.

Oh have I mentioned about it being two months ago? Alright, I can understand that she was that hurt that time and that her not wanting to talk to me or even to see me was normal. But damn it, Elsa came and we had worked together! for a time there I thought she finally understood why I did what I did. I even thawed her heart! And if I haven't seen Frozen movie before, I would have said that we are the destined true loves – though I was dating the one hand pirate that time so it's kind of hard to believe that out of all the people in Storybrooke, I was the one who melted that ice that would have frozen her forever. Even Henry's tears has no effect – so you see, we are at least friends if not sisters or lovers if I was able to do that. Then after the problem was solved, she'd gone missing again. I know – and everyone knows – she was just hiding in her mansion but the whole town missed her. I mean, she does her paper work in her house, she even prefer to see Snow in the mansion to get the paper than see me. I used Henry and still... nothing. The only time I get to see her is when she, Rumple and I magically repairs the road, and she decided to divide the whole town into three so we can work separately. Okay, that was ideal, we could repair a lot faster that way, but that doesn't give me time to talk to her right? When the day is done, she's gone – oh yeah, that's poetic –

Three days was all it took and then, poof! I made a bursting action with my hands, that's it thank you very much. I would have preferred her angry, yelling at me, pushing me with her fingers or even punching me. I prefer that a lot than this silent treatment. I am no good with it.

And so here I am at the rabbit hole, one evening, three weeks later, drowning my woes with cheap whiskey and noisy solitude. I was enjoying being alone, well Hook decided to leave Storybrooke for a while after I break up with him, not that we dated seriously and, gods... there's just too much mascara I can take. He got pissed when I asked him what kind he was using 'cause I need to buy one too, I mean come on, it doesn't wash away. Anyway, I rolled my eyes at the rhyming that pops out of my brain all of a sudden, so I was sitting alone drinking, and then out of the left field someone took a sit on the chair in front of me.

Good thing I wasn't drunk or I would have shoved Old man Marco out of the fucking chair. I smiled at him, "Hey Marco,"

"Sheriff," he slurs. It was obvious the guy is inebriated.

"I think you need to go home Marco, it seemed to me that you are drunk." I said and look at him shook his head.

"Tipsy yes, but drunk no," he shook his head once again. I noticed how he tried hard to make his voice as normal as possible, he failed but I didn't call him up on it. "I'm here to celebrate." he smiled toothily, I left August with Eugene so I could come here and have some drink, and drink I did!"

I frowned, "Eugene?" I tried reciting every Stroybrooke character I know in my head, including their cursed name but I am sure it will take me three days to do it and that's without an alcohol brain and I don't think I would figure out if there's anyone named Eugene in here... unless Eugene from the Disney movie Tangled came to Storybrooke without me knowing! Damn, I can't have another thief in the midst! Most dangerous men of all, they like stealing hearts more than Cora or Regina.

"Granny," he answered my query with a grin. Oh...

"So what's the occasion?" I asked smiling.

He waved his hand in dismissal, "No special occasion sheriff, it's just I earned a lot this week and it's much more than I earned in my entire stay in Storybrooke and Enchanted Forest combined. So I thought I should give myself a pat at the back and celebrate." he frowned, "That Granny though was a stickler, she wouldn't even come and have drink with me."

I grinned, "I'm sure Ruby is somewhere." I saw his eyes widened and then he started giggling. Whoa – who would have thought Marco giggles.

"Even if she is, I doubt I'd want to celebrate with her, she's part of why I'm celebrating." Now that answer made me raise one light brow up.

"She is?"

"Yes," another wave of hand in dismissal, "Actually she's the one who started this, what the young generation say now a days...ah... funk?"

"Oh yeah, what funk?" Huh, well Ruby could be a trend setter indeed. Not hard to believe.

"Well," Marco gulped the remnants of whatever it was he's drinking before continuing, "She had me do this tattoo on her right wrist."

"Oh, a tattoo? Really? I never pegged Ruby to be a girl to have permanent marking on her body."

"Who said anything about permanent? I used henna. She made sure of that." A henna tattoo, well... I know of it, had one or two when I went to vacation on beaches. But it's freezing in Maine and that would beat the purpose of having a henna tattoo.

"A henna tattoo in a cold season?" I asked and he nodded his head, "So she had a tattoo so she can hide it under those parkas? Unless she decides to dress up her usual and weather the weather." there goes poetry again.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, she paid good for it so I don't care why she want one." he smiled, "And that Robin looks like he'd pee his pants as he watched." Now, that's something. There must be a story behind why dear Robinhood needs to watch. I mean he is talking about Robinhood right?

"Robin as in Robinhood of Locksley? The two timing Robinhood?" I asked suddenly irate.

He nodded, "One and the same sheriff."

"So why is there the need for him to watch you do a tattoo on Ruby?" I asked, my back suddenly stiff. Well, after good ol' Robin dumped Regina the very moment he saw Marian without even looking back, or without even making an expression of remorse for the woman, more perfect and gorgeous than his lady, I decided he isn't a good man. What good man does that to Queen?

"Oh don't get angry sheriff, he was not there for that purpose. He just needs to be there because I have to copy his tattoo."

"What?"

"Well, Ruby wanted a replica of his tattoo so she brought him to me and I copied it. Exact color and dimensions." what the heck, of all the arts in the world, why his? "Oh, and then he came with Mulan and I did the same henna on her, and I thought I saw a knife pointed at his throat courtesy of Tinkerbelle, and did the same tattoo on her wrist. By the time Queen Elsa came to my shop with a frozen Robin, I already memorized it and has no need of him." Well, well, well... what is happening? Is this just some trend?

"So who else jumped in the wagon?" I'm having a nice vision of how the women Marco said, minus Mulan and how they convinced the thief to go with them to Marco, and the image was enough for me to look for each woman and pat them at their backs for a job well done.

"Well, that's just it sheriff, nothing has come up to me for the tattoo yet after Queen Elsa. I'm hoping the fad continues, it's good money." I nodded at the old man and then saw him stood. "Well, I think I should get another drink,"

My eyes widened, "Oh no Marco. I maybe off tomorrow, but I am still the sheriff and I say, you have enough and you – should go home." I looked around and saw no Leroy. "Leroy isn't here so I wouldn't want to pull position and get someone in the station to fetch you and give you a warm up time at the station now would we? I'm sure Tink would love to have company tonight seeing her constant companion is nowhere to be found." Or maybe, Leroy got shitfaced earlier than usual and is now snoring at the station.

He grinned, "No sheriff, 'ayt, I should go then and fetch August. You know... that Granny is good with kids."

I smiled, "Of course she is."

"Good night then sheriff," he waved good bye and slowly walked out of the bar. So what's so special with Robin's tattoo?

-0-

The next day, I found my self at Granny's with a hangover, and a large steaming cup of coffee. The diner's temperature today is a bit odd, I was sure it was winter and the mere fact that Elsa is around trying her hardest to control her freezing power made it sure that Storybrooke will be in constant winter until she's able. There's not much patron at this early hour, so the hot temperature was – yes – odd, not that I don't appreciate it. Cold temp would be bad for my head right now, hangover plus allergic rhinitis care of hypercold weather doesn't bode well for me.

And then Ruby came in to start her day. I looked at my friend as she removed all the clothes that covers every skin in her body... er ... I mean not all of it as in all, just the winter clothes I mean... and then she went to the back of the diner and returned with a big smile on her face, which fades when the bell tinks and Tinkerbelle came in. I saw Ruby eye the smaller woman with one brow raised, and then Tinkerbelle returned the gesture. What the heck? Are they fighting?

I turned to my coffee and let them be, though I can't help it if I can hear them from where I sat.

"One cup of hot chocolate and Black coffee." Tinkerbelle ordered. I frown, alright, Tink had started being my night deputy since Regina had defeated Zelena, she chose not to be a nun and be confined in the monastery, she had been a lost and wild fairy for long, she doesn't know how to follow rules to a T anymore. And that was enough time for me to know that the green fairy does not drink coffee no matter how many days or nights she fails to sleep. She is a big chocolate drinker.

"You don't drink coffee." I heard Ruby voice out my thoughts, and she sound a bit annoyed.

"What is it to you? I'm paying so give me a cup of chocolate and a cup of black coffee." The smaller woman replied more annoyed. Well, she is a paying customer.

"You're not..."

"I'm not what?" Whoa... this sounds like there's going to be a fight sooner than later, and I am still damn OFF! I stood and slowly walked towards the bar. My supposed intervention was halted by Granny who yelled at Ruby to served her customer what they wanted and the taller woman has no other choice but to comply. I was beside the fairy when I saw her grin at the seething werewolf.

"Hey," I greeted and Tinkerbelle turned to look at me. She smiled cautiously and nodded her head in greeting. I noticed her lack of winter cover, and then remembering Marco's story last night, I looked at her right wrist, and there it was, the henna tattoo and it was clear that it was of a lion. "Nice tattoo." I said smiling.

She smiled at me, "Yeah," that's it? I know the fairy doesn't like me much but, I've been trying to be friend her, besides, we work at the same department and I'm supposed to be her boss. Before I could start another conversation with her, I watched Ruby came with two cups of hot beverages, surely it was Tink's order. She put it in front of the smaller woman, hard and that's thanks to the cover, nothing spilled.

I looked at Ruby's right wrist, and there it was, a henna lion tattoo that's so much like that of Tinkerbelle's. "Hi Rubes,"

"Ems," she greeted me with a genuine smile this time.

"Nice tattoo,"

"Oh yeah it is. I had Marco made this."

"Oh really?" I thought feigning innocence was the best way to tackle this problem. "Well, ah, Tink has the same tattoo..."

"Copy cat!" Ruby suddenly blurted out and glared at the silent fairy, "You got your order, what are you still doing here?"

"Whoa –" Ruby is really pissed, what the heck is happening? Did Marco used some magic in his henna ink or something? Before Tinkerbelle retorts with a backhanded answer, the door to the diner opened and came in Regina. I sighed, after three weeks I finally see her. I smiled forgetting my hangover and stood to step close to the woman.

Tinkerbelle beats me to her and my brow rose when the fairy shyly handed Regina the hot coffee cup and pulled Regina to her usual booth. I saw Regina's stunned face especially when Tinkerbelle hurriedly pulled out a chair and let the mayor sit. Whoa – now what on earth... I have to sit again in front of the bar and watched with rapt attention.

"Tink..." Oh god, I missed that voice, "Thank you, I..."

"Don't say it, you're welcome." The once aggressive demeanor of Tinkerbelle suddenly shifted to this shy looking, blushing, cute fairy. How the heck does she manage to do that? I saw Regina smile at her, and yes, I'm jealous. I've been a receiver of that smile two months ago, and damn it if I don't get Regina to do it for me again. We share a son for Christ sake!

And then I saw Tinkerbelle actually maneuver her right wrist so that the henna tattoo is displayed. Regina did notice the move too, she looked down and then she frowned and looked at Tinkerbelle. Her word or words was halted by Ruby coming to their table depositing Regina's usual breakfast. Did Regina ordered yet? I didn't notice if she did.

"Ah, I didn't order yet." Regina said as she looked up at Ruby who was beaming at the mayor. If my eyes could bulge out of its socket, it would have. I know Ruby always beams, but she isn't glowing like this for anyone!

"I know, but I'm sure you didn't come here for just coffee?" Ruby said as she turned her focus on the fairy and grinned at her. Wow... I might be on the rusty or dense part of the courtship thing, but I at least know a competition when presented before me. And this is very clear...

The huffed Tinkerbelle gave the standing brunette was an indication of that. For the love of all holy, these two are fighting over Regina? Really? I was so engrossed in thinking this over that I was surprised by the sudden sound of a chair being pushed and Regina standing up, and leaving the diner.

"Shit," I said as I stood myself. I heard Tinkerbelle and Ruby's shout fest and ignored them as I followed the retreating mayor.

-end one-


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion Tattoo**

_Two_

It has been two months since my second chance at happy ending ended, that's no thanks to Emma... I mean Miss Swan, or Deputy Swan or better yet, that woman – Henry's other mother – but yes, _that_ woman. I knew my history when it comes to loving another human being, including my son Henry, they always ends up bad. Daniel was killed by my mother, I sacrificed my father, Snow tricked me into killing my mother who may I say was the very source of my woe, Rumple not included – yet – then Henry, though his hatred of me didn't last a life time, his pushing still stings that I tried very hard, everyday to not remember. The last of my family, Zelena, viler than I am, I tried. I want a family and it was her, but was I good enough? Oh no, of course not! She decided to take her life rather than share her wretched existence with her little sister.

Last but not least was Robin.

I found myself sighing a bit more. I cannot fault the man, I mean he thought his true love – the lady Marian – was dead, and for him to see the woman's reincarnation, courtesy of the good 'ol sheriff... why would he choose me over a perfectly good and loving wife? I don't hold a candle to this woman. Seeing Roland's excited squeal at seeing his mother, who am I to put a stop to a grand family reunion? But I was hurt and leafing through my history, I need an outlet for this hurt so I don't result to abundance of anger and use whatever magic I have to enact another curse.

It was a given that I hate Hook with my every being. He betrayed me to my mother. No matter whether he failed because my mother was literally heartless, he could have done something. He is a vicious pirate, and that's not because he is a killer, oh no, the damn pirate was vicious because he loves wrecking home. Do you know that he was the very reason Rumplestiltskin became the dark one? Oh no, not directly mind you. Now, I don't see what it was that Emma – I mean Miss Swan – saw in him. I doubt he had a decent bath in his entire life as a pirate. I've been in Jolly Roger from here to Neverland and back, and by the gods, I see no decent shower room! There was no plumbing! So I was thinking – and I have to if I want to keep my bagel in my stomach – that Miss Swan is suffering from some severe sinusitis for her not to notice.

Not that I'm thinking of those two in a compromising position. – is it time for me to make a gagging motion? – Now, Miss Swan is another story to tell.

By process of elimination, and with the influence of history, Miss Swan was the most likely candidate to put my anger on. I thought we were having this connection since we were in Neverland, and I knew that connection remained when we get back here at Storybrooke, and I hoped with all my blackened heart that we still have that when we said goodbye again, and I was right. That connection was there and made stronger when she came back from New York and she helped me go through with Henry's amnesia. I wouldn't know how to survive those days knowing my son was back but has no memory of me, that without her support, I would have gone through my plan back in Enchanted Forest and put my self under my own sleeping curse.

And then she brought Marian back and destroyed my chance of happy ending with Robin. I'm not a believer of soulmates, but I would have believed even in Santa Claus if it would mean me getting a chance at happiness. Rumple who shaped me to be the EVIL QUEEN get a chance at it, so why shouldn't I? So you see? That's the very reason why I'm treating the sheriff with cold shoulders. I can't fireball her, I can't run her down with a horse, I can't punch her, I can't do all that without Henry hating me once again.

So I have to make sure I don't see her.

But Fate have funny bones in their bodies. Elsa, the Ice Queen hitched a ride with the two idiots, and no I'm not talking about Snow and Charming, I'm talking about the other two idiots who got sucked into the time portal Zelena created, and I have to work with E – Miss Swan to stop her rampage. In the course of that fiasco, I got sloppy and the platinum blonde haired woman accidentally hit my heart with her power. I was frozen conscious, and I knew that was it for me when even Henry's kiss and tears didn't thaw the ice in my usually fiery heart.

And the Savior did it again.

The damn idiot was kneeling in front of me, crying her eyes out. If I could, I would have slapped her since she was being so over dramatic. I mean, why cry when she was the reason of my pain and suffering? I don't mean anything to her but just the other woman who took care of her son for the first ten years of his life, when she was unable to. I was only the means for her to defeat Pan and other scambugs who threatened her little town. So why cry?

But I guess I was also an idiot, because I got myself stuck frozen, and I can't do anything when she leaned over and her lips touched my freezing forehead. I could feel the pulse of magic her kiss brought on, I literally felt the ice surrounding my heart melt, and oh was it painful! I passed out and when I came to, I decided to feign ignorance. Until now, I stand by my story that I had no recollection of everything that transpired after I've been fully encased in Elsa's ice.

The sheriff's power returned too after that kiss, and what does that tells me? I shook my head, no that cannot be. It must be a mistake, maybe we were meant to be friends and that's it. I've exhausted my true love/soulmate tickets, there can't be another one for me. Because I am bad with things concerning those two phrases.

More reason to hide from Miss Swan.

But alas, it was not meant to last. It started two days ago. I was at my study going through papers regarding reconstruction projects of the town. Elsa had done a number on Storybrooke, me, Rumple and the Savior had repaired all the roads in three days time using our magic, making sure not to exhaust our powers. Actually, we could all agree that Rumple should do the road repair by himself since he was the main reason Elsa went on a rampage. Damn him, kidnapping young Anna and bringing her to Storybrooke out of the blue? How vile! But Snow had made a stand that her daughter should do repairs too, and since the Savior's magic had become unsteady once more upon its return, Henry volunteered me to help. Would I be able to say no? Oh and good 'ol Snow was ecstatic about it. Anyway, the projects were for the buildings and houses that became the collateral of the Rumple-Ice Queen-Evil Queen and then Ice Queen-Savior fights.

The paper works were god send as they took my mind off the sheriff and the damn meaning behind her kiss, as innocent as it was. I was pulled out of them when the door to my study opened and Henry went in smiling. "Hi mom," he greeted. After my verbal spat with Emma –er Miss Swan - at the diner two months ago, he decided to stay in the mansion, saying he wants to keep an eye on me and Miss Swan readily acquiesced, perhaps to amend her mistake or something, that was one positive in my life right now. But don't get me wrong, I love having Henry around, but when you want some quiet and solitude, having him around makes that wish... well just that – a wish. My son can talk a mile a minute and once he starts opening his mouth, I'd be waiting forever for him to stop. But I love him just the same.

"Henry," I smiled at him and watched him stepped in and close to my table. "Is there any problem?"

He frowned, "No... why would there be a problem?" he asked grinning. Damn, I know from that expression of his that something's happening.

"Alright, there's no problem but something is going on." I straightened my posture and held my hands together on top my now abandoned paper work. "What is it?" calm down, calm down...

"Ah," he started fidgeting, I can't help but remember how he was when he was still my little prince and wanted something he knew he can't have. "You have a visitor," and his grin widened.

I raise one brow, "Henry, if that's your Ma, you can go back out and tell her I'm busy."

I watched him roll his eyes and I smiled at the resemblance of it with mine, "It's not Ma." he said slumping his shoulder. "But, I just want to warn you," I raised my brow again, a warning... that's good right?

"Warn me?"

"I mean..." he shrugged his shoulders, "I know I talk a mile an hour and I hardly stop talking, but one of your visitor may have given me a run for my money." Okay, I laughed. So at least Henry knows he's a talker.

"You sure it's not your Ma and you're just tricking me to see her?" He raised his right hand in a swear move. "And this must be very important, since you interrupted my work?"

A mischievous smile erupted from his face, "Very," And yes, I don't believe him. I look at my watch and saw that I do need time for a break. I've been doing papers the whole morning – from seven – I nodded my head and stood. I watched Henry turned and skipped out of the study, and I followed.

When I get into the den, I was greeted by two women. One with braided red hair, and one braided platinum blonde hair. Ah... Elsa and her sister Anna. What a surprise. The two women stood when they saw me enter, I saw the young princess winked at Henry before my son happily skipped out of the den.

"Queen Regina!" Anna started and I saw her looked at her sister, and discreetly shove her sister forward.

"Anna, there really is no need for formality, we are not in the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. I'm sorry." Anna faced her sister who was still not speaking and unmoving. She had a hand behind her back and she was looking at my floor or at her feet, I have no idea. But I was sure there was a blush creeping on the woman's pale face. I saw the younger woman sigh and smiled at me, "Sorry, my sister is kind of shy, you know because she never really was a social butterfly to begin with, what with her power and well, I can now clearly say that our parents were responsible for my sister being an introvert, because really they should have encouraged Elsa to go out more and show the world how great and perfect she is, but no..." By the gods, does she even breath when she talks?

"Anna?" I called out but it seemed the young princess was in her own world. Or maybe she just loves to hear her own voice so she over-talks Henry two out of ten. "Anna," I called a little louder and still, she goes on and on, and its grating on my nerves! I have no desire to know their family tree! Mine was crazy enough to think, so I'm not going to be subjected on another family tree regales, "ANNA!" I shouted and that stopped her. Finally!

That's when the blonde Queen decided to do something. She laughed, and it was so infectious that I joined the blonde woman, and our laughter increased at the indignant huff the red headed woman gave us. "I was trying to help you Elsa!" she said hands akimbo.

"Oh I'm sorry Anna," for someone dubbed as the Ice Queen, Elsa's voice always sounds soothing.

"Have a seat," I interrupted and I was surprised when the blonde woman stepped close, pulled out her right hand from behind and handed me a bouquet of different flowers, in different colors. I feel like rainbow brite suddenly descended from heaven and filled my den. Oh, don't ask me how I knew of the character – alright, Henry was all gaga about her when he was like two. "Oh Thank..." and the rest of my word was drowned when my eyes caught sight of a tattoo poorly hidden under the Ice Queen's blue dress. It's not as if Elsa wears dark and thick clothes even during winter, the cold doesn't bother her, remember? "Is that..."

"Oh you noticed!" It was Anna who excitedly answered my unfinished query. "I asked her to have that tattoo, and I think Elsa liked it. Don't you?" she asked her sister whose blush was now full blown on her face.

"I do, it's a good contrast to my pale skin Anna." she said and then shyly eyed me, "Sorry, you know how it is with Anna. She could get me to do anything."

"Oh, so..."

"Oh but I gave Anna the idea, I mean I overheard those men talk over at the forest while I was practicing my control." I frowned, so Robin's merry band of men were talking of his lion tattoo, what of it? "Do you like it?" she shyly asked me.

I gave her a fake smile, "Oh, it is lovely." and her face brightened. I have to remind myself later to have a serious talk with Robin's band of mischiefs, if they gave Elsa any wrong notion about their leader's tattoo, I may find myself fireballing each and everyone of them.

"Oh, I should probably leave the two of you, I promised Kristoff we'll give Sven a tour of the town." Is it just me, or Anna is tying to hook me up with her sister? She looked at her older sister and smiled, "I want details later!" she then skipped out of the den, and out of the mansion.

Details... Huh?

-0-

I have a burgeoning headache when dinner time comes. By Henry's request, I made my famous lasagna and even made chocolate ice cream for dessert. But then out of the blue, Henry came down from his room and apologized, he said he needs to see his grandma because it seemed the sheriff had been on the down and drinking herself to stupor at the bar while Snow tries to take care of her wailing baby and nothing she has done had made Neal stop. When I asked about David, Henry said something about him doing another night duty because there's too much drunks now a days and Tinkerbelle can't get them all by herself.

By the time I decided to just sleep it off, and that my headache was more due to my stress at work than due to stress caused by the sudden interest of Elsa on me, I heard a hesitant knock on my door. I frowned, I'm sure it wasn't Henry, he has a key and he usually just barges in as if he was the king of the world. So the headache I have increased in intensity when I thought of who it might be outside my door. Slowly I stepped close to the door and peeked, I sighed in relief when it was Mulan. I opened it and I was greeted with the most genuine smile I've ever seen on the warrior's face.

I believe Aurora isn't in my house, I thought because she was holding a bouquet of red roses. "Mulan," I greeted with a smile. "I think you might have the wrong house, Aurora's on the other side of the town..."

"Oh, no, I do believe I have the right address." She said calmly. Mulan was wearing a thick leather jacket paired with skin tight jeans, and black boots.

"Are you running an errand for Belle? I mean, I heard she needs a delivery guy for their flower shop, Games of Thorns?" and I think it was the first time I actually heard the Asian woman laughed heartily.

"Oh no, I am not here on an errand." She handed me the flowers, "This is for you."

Okay, I'm speechless. Two bouquets of flowers in one day. "Ah, I don't want to sound rude, but if this is from Robin I would have to return..."

"Its from me." She bit her lower lip, and those dimples showed. Wow.

Oh... "Oh, sorry I thought..." I smiled and then stepped to the side, "Come in please," she nodded her thanks and stepped inside. She took off her jacket and I took it from her and hang it on the coat rack. I instructed her to the den and followed, but not after I put the flowers on another vase and put it beside the colorful bouquet from Elsa. "Did you have dinner?"

"The band have some cook out earlier, but I wasn't able to partake since I need to run to the flower shop to get the flowers. I'd get some later at Granny's." she politely said.

"I haven't eaten yet, I cooked lasagna as per Henry's request, so..."

Mulan smiled, "Oh yes, where is Henry?"

"He went to his grandma to help with Neal, I think his mother is getting drunk at the moment."

A soft laugh came from the petite warrior, "I saw her enter the Rabbit hole earlier, while I was on my way to Game of thorns." Oh so Henry was not making it all up. And here I thought Henry has something to do with the two situations I found myself in.

"You can have dinner with me Mulan, there's no use wasting that lasagna I made tonight." A wide grin found its way on the woman's face.

"I heard your lasagna was the best in town." Wow, she knows how to compliment a woman. I wonder why Aurora chose a weakling like Philip over her.

The two of us headed out to the dining table that I set earlier for me and Henry. I went out to the kitchen and plated the lasagna and served it to Mulan. I brought out a decanter of pre-aired home made cider and we had a decent dinner with decent conversation, consciously straying away from any Robin topics. At the middle of our dessert, Mulan noticed my constant squeezing of the root of my nose.

"Headache?" she smiled shyly, "I hope I'm not the one causing it..."

"Oh no, I've been stressing over the paper works on town reconstruction." I lied. Actually, her coming increased my headache that I was sure started upon knowing Elsa's intention. And by the look of things, Mulan has the same. What is happening to the people of Storybrooke? When did I became someone to be desired? Okay by women, but still...

"If you'd let me, I could help. I am an expert in acupuncture medicine." I looked at her, acupuncture? Okay, that means needles, and I hope she has no idea how to put a sleeping curse on a needle. Does she?

"Not to sound paranoid, but, your needles are safe aren't they? No sleeping curse imbibed needle or something?" another laugh from the usually stoic warrior. What is happening really? Is there some bad-ass villain out there using these women to get me into a false sense of security only to be killed later on?

"They are safe in general, unless you put them on points where it could kill someone without a trace,"

"You sound like you don't really want to help me," She laughed again. Okay, Mulan has a nice laugh but...

"I'll be very careful, I'm sure you'd feel better with a needle or two." I smiled. Well, life is too short – since the curse broke that is – and I have to try different things.

"Okay, shall we head to the den..."

"Here would be fine." I watched as she stood and walked behind my chair. I close my eyes and waited, and then I felt a single prick of a needle to my right temple, the instant relief on the band like feeling on my head was god send. Oh yes, she is good with this needle thing. I opened my eyes and my breath hitched.

Mulan have both of her arms up on the level of my forehead. It seemed a series of needles were wrapped around her left wrist, and she was using her right hand to pull the needles and put it on my forehead, and that's when my eyes found the clear outline of the lion tattoo on Mulan's right wrist.

Is there some kind of joke going on around? First Elsa and now Mulan? I stiffened and held her wrist away from me, and I hurriedly took the needle out of my skin. "Thank you Mulan, but my headache is gone," I said frowning.

Mulan bit her lower lip and eyed me nervously, "Have I done anything wrong?"

I took a deep breath and count one to ten in my head to calm down. "Why the tattoo?" I waited for her reply and it took her a while. She stepped away from my chair and returned to hers.

"I hope I didn't offend you, I... asked Robin and..."

I looked at her as she explained her part.

-0-

The next day when I wake up, I found myself nursing my headache with a tablet of naproxen sodium, after a light breakfast of toasted bread and a cup of steaming black coffee. My mind keep returning back to yesterday, Elsa and Mulan's sudden interest in me. I could probably see Elsa doing it as she's new in town and has no ill concept of me... yet..., as for Mulan, I wonder if her interest was real. The mere fact she's in league with Robin's band of merry men and _one woman,_ I got a feeling that she's doing it out of pity, wanting to be Robin's replacement, or maybe I'm being made the replacement for her unrequited love. Further musing was interrupted by my phone ringing, I look at the caller ID to find it was Tinkerbelle.

Now that friend of mine was something. I still carry this guilt in me about what I've done to her, or what she has done for me because out of all the living beings in Enchanted Forest, she was the only one who had seen beyond the darkness that even the great Blue Fairy had only seen. So when she requested to meet me at the diner this early morning, I said yes, but that was after she convinced me that there's no way Emma would be in early at the diner, since she was plastered last night. So I agreed.

Thirty minutes later, I was at the diner opening the door. I look shocked and was completely still when my eyes found the sheriff sitting on the chair in front of the bar and seemed ready to intervene between Ruby and Tinkerbelle's impending fight. I saw Emma – I mean the sheriff shift her focus to me and stood, I was sure she would approach but sighed in relief when my focus was pulled by Tink actually handing me a large cup of black coffee. Oh wow... does this mean Tink has finally forgiven me?

I think my eyes went wider than usual when the fairy pulled me to my usual spot in the diner, and she actually pulled the chair for me to sit. What is happening? Am I in a twilight zone or what? I think I sat on autopilot, because this was so new. "Tink...ah... thank you... I..."

"Don't say it, you're welcome!" She said shyly. Tinkerbelle...shy? May the light never cease the day! And yes we are back in Enchanted Forest and I have no idea we went through a portal! And then I noticed her moving her right wrist and once again, air left my lungs when there on Tink's right wrist was a lion tattoo. What the hell! I was about to call on it when out of the blue, Miss Lucas came to our table and deposited a freshly made apple pancake in front of me.

I looked up at the tall brunette and saw her giving me a gazillion dollar watt smile she usually give her friends, "Ah, I didn't order yet?" I didn't right?

"I know, but I'm sure you didn't come here for just coffee?" Oh my... is Miss Lucas flirting with me?! I know that whorish move she's making. And then that's when I noticed the lion tattoo on her right wrist. And that's it for me... the whole world is conspiring against me and I'm losing my mind!

I hurriedly stood up and walked out of the diner, ignoring the shout fest that suddenly erupted between the werewolf and the fairy. The sound of the bell a second time told me someone followed me and if I go by my instinct... it would be no other than the sheriff.

"Regina..."

I hate it when I'm right!

-end two-


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lion Tattoo**

_Three_

"Regina," I called out as I hurriedly walked after the departing woman. My god, this woman is shorter than me, and yet how come I always end up breathless when I run after her. I do have a longer stride than her... supposed to be. Or maybe it's about the shoes? "Come on Regina, just please!" please what?

I watched as she abruptly stop and whirled to face me, her face dark and her eyes boring on me. "Miss Swan," and the contempt in her voice tells me that I have done something wrong – again – without me knowing. Perhaps me breathing the same air as she does is a mistake I shouldn't be doing as well! Oh fuck it!

"What?" I saw her eyes narrow at me, "...what?" okay, I think I need to brush up on my vocabulary because right now, it seems like the only word I know is _what_.

"_WHAT_ do you want Miss Swan?" and then all of a sudden, she grabbed my right wrist and hurriedly push my sleeves up, then she turned my forearm so that its inner side is facing her. Her expression relaxed a bit and she dropped my arm and turned, before resuming her journey away from the diner. I rolled my eyes, damn it if I'm letting her walk away from me without even speaking.

"Oh come on Regina," I said as I followed her. Not minding the cold weather seeping to my bones since in my hurry to get to her, I forgot to get my winter coat from my previous booth at the diner. But I'd die from hypothermia than go back and lose her once again. No damn way she's getting off that easy this time. The damn woman is still not talking to me, I had had enough of this silent treatment. A dog gets better one than me right now! "Oh come on, stop treating me like dirt Regina! You suddenly grab me and only god knows why and then now you're ignoring me. The least you could do is explain why!"

I almost bumped into her when she suddenly stopped. Good thing I have fast reflex, I was able to stop just at the nick of time. "Stop following me sheriff, I'm not doing anything vile at the moment." she said and once again continued walking. I noticed though that she was walking faster than before. So where's the fire? I thought.

"No one said anything about you doing anything vile Regina. So don't start going there."

"Then stop following me!" she shouted without stopping.

"No!" She didn't reply instead we continued walking towards her house, she on the lead and me just a hand away from her. There is no way I'm putting more length between us, because I am sure once we get to her house and she got inside her mansion, she'd slammed that door on my face and I will be left outside. No way that's going to happen this time.

By the time we stopped, we are in front of her mansion. We were both standing on her porch and were both breathless, she less than I am. "I'm not talking to you Miss Swan."

"I know and I'm not leaving here until you do." I said putting a touch of finality in my tone. She looked at me from head to toe, you know, the usual eye challenge we do, or as Ruby calls it before she decided flirting _with_ Regina, eye fucking.

"And then what? When your idiot parents found you frozen outside my porch because you're another idiot who goes out on winter morning without a coat, they'll get the mob on me for killing the savior?" I shrugged my shoulders. I don't think my parents are that idiotic to blame Regina for my death if she doesn't let me in her house. I mean, mom and Regina are working well together now. My mom dealing on the physical aspect of mayoring, and Regina working behind her, taking care of the political and legal aspect of handling a small town. So I doubt it will come to that.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." She raise one brow,

"I've just did Miss Swan, so now you can go." She turned and opened the door. She stepped in and when she was about to close it, I put my foot in between to stop her from fully closing it. Thank god for steel toed boots! "What are you doing?"

"I'm inviting myself in?"

"How rude..."

"I know, is that the best you can do?" I watched as she made an indignant huff, turned her back on me and enter her abode. I followed when she left the door open. Freezing, I found my self having chills when I came upon the mansion's hotter temperature. "T-t-thanks," my teeth are chattering as I speak. I saw her looked back at me, sighed and then went inside her den, when she came back, she had a thick flannel sheet she threw at me. "T-t-thanks!" I hurriedly pull the god send cover over my chilled body before I walked into her 'lair'.

I stopped when I saw two vases of bouquets on top of the chimney. One bright and colorful, and the other was of red roses. _Sweet_ I thought. A small smile find its way on my lips as I eyed her, "You got new suitor?" I did not receive a reply. I sighed and walked into the den and cautiously situated myself on the solo couch to the right of the big one.

For a time, nothing was said between the two of us, and I was thankful for it since I doubt I'd be able to talk without chattering. So when she broke the silence, I was a bit surprised. "Why are you really here Miss Swan? If you come here to apologize..."

I have to cut her off there, "I'm not here to apologize," I watched her eye me with apathetic expression on her face. Her walls are all built up and fortified. "I know that you know how sorry I am for what happened and I've stated that again and again. So no, not going to apologize today." I shook my head before lowering it and my eyes cast down to my lap.

"Then why are you here?" I shrugged my shoulders again before lifting my head to meet her gaze.

"I'm not good with silent treatment I guess," I saw her nod her head in understanding but she said nothing else. "It has been two months, and I know most of the time, it takes more than that time to heal a broken heart, and probably forever to forgive the transgressor..."

"Aren't you using big words today Miss Swan?" she said as a matter of fact, no teasing voice.

"I don't know, it seems my poetic side had suddenly made itself known in the last three weeks." she stood and walked to the back where her bar was located.

She took two glasses, " Something strong?" she asked.

"Yes please," I need it. It would be good to my chilling bones. She worked without saying anything so I thought, it was a clear sign that I should go on. "So... I mean... No matter how much I grovel, you'd forgive me when you are ready, and I accept that. It's just – I thought – I mean..." how the heck am I going to tell her that there must be something more between us? I mean, we could be best friend! I did thaw her heart, though it was obvious she has no recollection of it, and unluckily, it was just the two of us in that part of the forest. Henry was so devastated he wasn't able to thaw the ice in his mother's heart that I begged Snow and David to get him out of there! And that kiss... it was a punch in the moon! I was saying my good bye and I am so damn angry at myself I can't do anything, and then there was this pull and I give in to it and – boom – the ice melted! So how the heck am I going to explain to her that?

_Oh hey Regina, guess what... I was being my stupid self crying over you, getting angry at myself for my betrayal and for not being able to do anything because I was stupid enough to put my mouth on Hook's to do a CPR, so I kind of kissed you... oh don't worry, I just kissed your forehead and –tada! – the ice melted!_

Yeah, that was smooth Swan, smooth! I took a deep breath.

"Aside from being co-mother to Henry, there is nothing between us Miss Swan." She was in front if me. What the – how the heck did I missed her walking over here? I mean she's wearing a ten inched shoes for the love of god! I saw her handing me a glass of wine, very hard I hope. I took it and smile my thanks before unceremoniously drink it, bottom's up.

"We're at least friends Regina," I'm right, right? She was about to retort but stopped her by raising my hand towards her, "I know I betrayed your trust. I know I took away your happy ending and I know that I somehow showed you that my family will forever be a thorn on your side, and that we're responsible for all the happily ever after that you should have. But I know..." I put a fisted hand on my left chest, "Here, I know we are friends. I know deep down I will do almost anything for you."

I can feel her eyes on me. Okay, I'm being dramatic again, but jeez, I'm tired of running after her, and I need her to speak to me in any way she wants, just no more silent treatment. "If you thought that shouting at me, belittling me, embarrassing me to the whole town is what's going to make you feel better Regina, I'd accept it, just... just talk to me." Because whether you believe me or not, I missed your voice, there's just too much I can take from listening to Snow and Henry 24/7.

I heard her sigh, "Almost anything is something that would make Rumple happy." I saw her scoffed at the idea. "I don't know what you wanted from me Miss Swan, if you knew that you won't get my forgiveness today, then what?"

"So I could tomorrow?" I smile shyly and almost grin when I saw her roll her eyes.

"I'm serious,"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, I... just talk to me? I mean about anything, well I'm not asking you to reach out, or that we go back to staking out inside my car, just casual talk, when we meet accidentally or when I fetch Henry. I mean, you don't have to hide when I come over for him, something like that?"

A sad smile crossed her face, "I can't make a promise Miss Swan,"

"Yes, and well... smile at me sometime? I mean when you're not pissed off or not stressed out? I could use some." she raised one brow at me. "Well there's a saying that a smile a day goes a long way?" I said with both of my brows raised. She didn't respond, instead she stood and refill her glass.

"Want another one of that or would you prefer to have a cider now?"

I smiled, "Cider would be great now," Well, just knowing that she's actually considering my request made me feel better. Maybe forgetting my coat at Granny's was a blessing in disguise after all.

-0-

Late afternoon found me walking with Henry on the street going to Snow's apartment, both of us holding a big cone of our favorite ice cream. Chocolate for Henry, pistachio for me. For the first time in two months since I inadvertently ended Regina's happy ending, I feel lighter and happier, and it seemed that it shows since Henry was looking at me with a wide grin on his face.

"You're happy today, what happened?" he said before licking the dripping chocolate from the cone.

I mocked frown at him, "I _am_ always happy," he shook his head.

"Don't try that on me Ma, the whole town witnessed your grumpiness since you brought Marian back! I mean, you've outdone Grumpy for being well... grumpy!"

"Hey!" I bumped his shoulder with mine. "I am so not grumpy!"

"Yes you are!" he said bumping me back,

"I'm not!" the two of us just laughed as we continued licking our melting ice cream. Well who would have thought that ice cream suddenly sells in a freezing temperature. But I hear some doctor say in a health show somewhere that for a body to rightly adjust to the external temperature, one should take something that has the same temperature as that of the weather. Meaning, if it's hot, drink hot stuff and when it's cold, eat ice cream! "Your mom talked to me."

A wide grin spread on Henry's face, "I knew it! I knew something happened!" I grinned at him. "So does that mean you and mom are okay now?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's not like that kid. Your mom is still considering my request. I don't think I'll be getting your mom's forgiveness at the moment, or in the coming days, but maybe she doesn't have to give me the silent treatment anymore." I know the smile on my face looks goofy.

"That's good right?" he asked and I nodded my head. It is good indeed.

"And maybe, she won't hide every time I fetch you from the mansion or bring you home." another bright smile from me I'm sure because Henry was mirroring my expression.

"That's great! And maybe we could... you know, have dinner sometime together? Just the three of us?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

I laughed, "I think you're getting ahead of yourself kid. We and I mean me and your mom will be taking small steps for now. What do you know, maybe in the near future we could do that." we both grin at the idea.

"I'll cross my finger for that." He said before returning to licking his ice cream... or biting off the top of the sugary cone.

We kept walking, deliberately slow since we wouldn't want Snow to catch us spoiling our appetite, though I thought she's over reacting, me and Henry could still out eat her even if we get to eat something junk before lunch or dinner. I shrugged my shoulders, then I remember the flowers. "Hey Henry," he looked at me,

"Yeah?"

I frown, "Does your mom have a new suitor? Or maybe... a boyfriend?" I saw him frown and then he shook his head.

"Boyfriend? No! I doubt mom could move on that fast. But suitor...or may I say suitors? Yeah she have!" That tweaked my curiosity.

"She does?"

"Yes and they are great, I mean I think they are great but it still depends on mom if she'll accept them and move on from that two timing Robin."

The frown deepened on my face, "So they are great huh, so what do they look like?"

My damn son laughed at me. "Oh come on Ma, you know them!" Wait... I know them, does he mean the flowers came from Ruby and Tinkerbelle?

"I know them... by I know them do you mean Ruby and Tink?" I saw the expression of surprise on Henry's face, so that means no, "And by the look on your face, you mean someone else... more someone else?!" Oh god where is my damn big words and right grammar when I need it!

"No, not Ruby and Tink, I mean... they're wooing mom too?!" he asked incredulously and then he started laughing, "Oh my God!"

"Hey kid, if it's not Ruby and Tink, then who gave your mom those flowers? And, well if they fighting over who get to be over chivalrous for your mom at the diner, then yes, I'd say they are."

He was clutching his tummy when he spoke, "Whoa... that happened in the diner and I wasn't there to witness it? That sucks! But I am talking about Elsa and Mulan! Well I was there when Elsa came and I've known of Mulan only 'cause I asked mom who gave her the beautiful roses."

OH. MY. GOD...

Now I remember Marco's story about these women getting a henna tattoo that looks very much like that of Robin's, and all of them are vying for Regina's attention! What the hell is happening! "I think Marco is using some love spell in his henna ink Henry."

"What?!" oh yeah, the kid could be an actor.

I stopped walking and faced him. I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him a bit, "Kid! Marco is using some love spell, and he's masquerading it through his henna ink!"

"Ma! Are you crazy? I thought there was no such thing as love spell?"

"Hey, not that I'm digging up the past, your mom did try to put a spell on you right?" I need him to believe me, because I have to find a reason why Tink, Ruby, Elsa and Mulan suddenly decided to woe _my_ Regina, and it's grating on my nerve! Oh... did I just say _my Regina_, okay, maybe Henry is right, I'm getting crazy.

"Ma, grandpa said it wasn't a love potion, it was a changing memory spell, not love potion _love potion_, if you get what I mean."

I frowned, okay, okay I get Henry... so what the fuck is going on? "So one day Ruby, Tink, Elsa and Mulan decided to have a henna tattoo through Marco, and the next day, they are all head over heels for your mom. Now tell me kid if you think that doesn't smell like magic to you?" I saw him frown, an expression usual for him when he's thinking. I smiled when he nodded his head. "And no, don't tell me about it being coincidence, I mean they all had the tattoo be placed on their right wrist and they are all of a lion tattoo!"

"Okay, I agree Ma that _that_ sounds creepy." he grinned, "We need to investigate this Ma, I mean, we can't let mom fall into this false sense of security and let one of these bewitched women hurt her again. I doubt mom would be able to handle that kind of disappointment a third time!"

"Yes, yes you're right of course..." I found my self pacing at the side walk. "Yes, we should investigate."

"So is this where we are re-opening operation Cobra?"

I stopped and looked at him with open mouth, then I calmed down enough to speak, "Henry, can't you think of another name?"

"Operation lion?"

"You know your operation naming is getting worse kid,"

"Why are you so mean Ma?"

"Think of another!"

"Operation tattoo?"

"So you want those four knowing that we are onto them the moment they hear you say that?"

"Oh okay you got a point, how about Operation rider?"

"Huh?"

"See, even you wouldn't know what we're talking about when you hear it."

"I don't see the connection..."

"Well mom's a great horseback rider!"

I looked at him in bewilderment, "Oh, right..."

"So operation rider it is!"

-0-

Despite the puppy dog pouts, I could happily say that I endured them and left Henry to the care of my mother. I asked mom to call Regina and inform her that I have to work late and that she could actually get Henry from the apartment, since mom is quite busy with Neal and dad is well... he's still doing night duty tonight. After promising Henry that I will report to him everything I found out at Marco's shop, I was finally able to ride 'bee' and a few minutes later, I was knocking at Marco's door.

I was all smile when the door opened to reveal August in his usual work clothes. "Hi sheriff!" he squealed and hugged one of my leg. "How nice to see you!"

"Hi August!" I greeted back enthusiastically, "Is your father there?"

"Oh yes, he's trying to repair the clock tower replica he made. I think he was meaning to give it to the mayor as a present." he said smiling.

"Oh, by mayor you mean Snow White?"

"Oh is she the mayor now? I thought It was still Queen Regina."

I laughed, I remember there was no formal induction for Snow as the physical Mayor of Storybrooke. About a month ago, before the end of the Elsa problem, the town made a concession that Storybrooke's politics should be taken differently from the politics of the US. So it was Regina who offered that the mayoral status be broken in two. A statutory mayor who would be the one to do all the legal and political aspects of leading, which includes mostly dealing with outside political agendas and the like, and internal mayor which will represent the entire town and therefore would mainly be concern in hearing and mediating its people's need with the government. Well, it was a long explanation in my head and I doubt August, this August would appreciate it.

"So can I see him?" he nodded and let me into the garage where Marco works.

"Sheriff," he happily greeted me as he stood from where he was perched. He then looked at the young boy and silently told him to give us time alone, and he complied easily. How I wish Henry could go back to being that young, where he doesn't have to ask 'why' when he was told to do something. "So sheriff," he began smiling, "I doubt you are here at this time of the day to just say hi, are you here to get a tattoo too?" he grinned.

I laughed, "Oh no Marco," I raised my right wrist to him to show him my flower tattoo there. "Permanent, so I really don't need a henna." I watched him nod his head.

"So if you're not getting a tattoo, there must be something else I can help you with?" I nodded my head.

"I need information," he nodded his head so I plough on, "No offense Marco, but I just wanted to ask if you have ever used magic before?" I asked with a serious expression. He frowned in thinking and then smiled,

"The first and only time I've used magic with this hand of mine was when I build that magic cabinet that brought you here to this world Emma." he smiled, "And that's not even a direct use of magic. But you know, I could feel it pulsing in my veins while I mold that trunk into a closet." he really sound ecstatic.

"So aside from that time, you haven't done any magic?" he nodded his head. "Where did you get the henna you used on Ruby and the rest?"

He beamed, "Oh that? I remember telling you that Ruby made sure I use henna right?" I remember and so I nodded, "She gave the ink to me, there was too much of it so I used it on Mulan and Tinkerbelle, but I run out of ink by the time Queen Elsa came, so I called Ruby and she told me to buy it from Mr. Gold's."

My eyes widened, right... who else could do something like this and have Regina be the target? "Oh that is great Marco,"

"Have I answered your query sheriff?"

"Yes, very much so." I smiled at him genuinely, "I'm sorry for disturbing your work Marco, I'm going now." He saluted and then I turned and walked out of his garage.

Next stop, Mr. Gold's pawnshop.

-0-

Belle was just closing the shop when I stopped my car in front. I saw her smile through the see through glass and returned the sign to open before she unlocked the door and open it for me to enter.

"Hello Emma," she smiled, "You look happy..."

"I do?" I feigned innocence. "Well, I'm always happy." I could see a hidden rebuttal to my claim but she bit her tongue and just smiled at me, all dimples and crooked lips.

"So what can I help you with?" she asked in he usual business tone.

"Actually I need to see Gold, is he here?"

Belle sighed, "He's with Bae."

"Cemetery then?"

"Yes," she frowned, "If you need something I'm sure I could help."

I mulled it over and thought, perhaps it's better to ask Belle, I doubt I'll get straight answers from Gold anyway. "Alright, well... does Gold sell henna?"

She raised one curved brow high, "You mean the ink for tattoo?" I nodded my head. "No, we don't sell that here sheriff,"

"Not even a henna with love spell?"

She chuckled, "Oh Emma, there is no such thing as love spell or love potion... everyone knows that by now."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure," I raised one brows at her. "What?"

"Who are you, Xena?"

"Huh?"

"Anyway," I shook my head, "I asked Marco about it and he told me that he bought his henna ink here.

"Oh that?" she smiled, "Actually Game and Thorns sells henna. We do have the plant that makes the ink you know, I bought a bottle of it here because Ruby wants to buy one but the flower shop is too far from the diner, so I decided to do the business here. Actually Rumple was a bit annoyed at that, because he said he doesn't want my father's filth getting in his shop."

"Oh..."

"So I sold half of the bottle to Ruby and then, I forgot to bring the bottle back to the flower shop and it was a blessing since Marco's shop is actually just around the corner, so I sold him the other half."

"So, Mr. Gold didn't tamper with the ink?"

Another disbelieving frown mar the shorter woman's face, "He wouldn't want to touch it even with a ten foot pole."

"Alright," I slumped, "Damn it,"

"What's the matter Emma?"

"I was thinking the henna was you know, magically tampered, because..." I frowned, "Have you heard about Ruby and Tinkerbelle's fight at the diner this morning?"

"Oh that, yes! Everyone was privy to it. I'm just glad I wasn't there, because you know Tink and Ruby are both my friends and knowing that they fought over coffee is really disturbing." If you only knew Belle, if you only knew. I saw another frown on her face, "So you think the ink was responsible for their behavior?"

And so much more Belle, "Yes, that's why I'm asking around, we don't want to be blind sided by another big bad ass somewhere right?"

"Yes, right, maybe I could ask Rumple later when he comes back? He surely would know something we don't."

I smiled, "That's a good idea, just send me a message if anything comes up?"

Belle smiled, "Of course," I waved goodbye, turned and left the shop.

Alright, so no love spell... so what the hell is happening to those women?

-end three-

Okay... I'm enjoying writing this. LOL. In the series, I didn't see Regina or Tinkerbelle tell anyone about the Lion Tattoo. All I know was that the other characters just saw Regina being happy with Robin and that he was her soul mate, but no one mentioned about knowing about why he was her soul mate.


	4. Chapter 4

I was browsing tumblr for pictures when I happened by a winter picture of Emma and Regina, (It's a Season 4 SwanQueen promo pic I guess) and well... I stared at it for two hours, and every time I tried to write, I have to stop and look at it again. Did I mention about having no beta? I own my mistakes and English is _not_ my mother tongue. Sorry!

**The Lion Tattoo**

_Four_

Another morning, another headache. I can't remember when was the last time I have this long, episodic, morning pains, and I doubt _stress_ is causing this. I've had had bigger problems way back in the Enchanted Forest; much complicated "love life" if what's happening to me right now can be called that. I mean, Robin was not killed by my mother in front of me, that's less dramatic and less stressful indeed. And then, two months and not three decades later, someone or should I say four someone suddenly came out of nowhere to show their interest in me, and by this time, I can safely say that their interest is romantic in nature compared to two years ago, where people's interest on me was base on anger and revenge.

Okay, maybe I was less stressed before because I have an outlet, I mean I get to go around Enchanted Forest playing hide and seek with dear Snow and killing people involved. Not my bright moments but at least I have sort of release. And my twenty eight years in Storybrooke was filled with cyclical events that I kind of get to ignore the absurdity of. Not even the presence of baby Henry gave me this recurring headaches! Maybe it's time for me to go to the hospital for a check up. I sighed, it was a good thing Victor is not the only doctor serving now in there.

And talking about stress and headache, I think my talking with Miss Swan was a big mistake – which means additional thing to think about – . That woman sure knows how to dig a hole anywhere, she's like a big mole digging in my well kept, well guarded, and well fortified garden. Show her even a teeny-wee-bit of weakness, and whoosh... she swoops in finding soft ground and then digs in without a care of the consequences. Well, isn't that what started this mess in the first place?

I was late waking up today since I have finished my reports yesterday despite the calamity brought about by women and their love affair with Robin's lion tattoo. What were they thinking? I mean, all these women getting Robin's tattoo and then showing interest in me? I'm not even sure if perhaps they were mocking me by shoving _**the**__ sign_ of true love to my face. Are those four laughing at me by now? I frowned, well Miss Lucas and Tink's diner fight that is now plastered in the front page of Daily Mirror might clue me in that those two were serious, and I doubt it was really about the coffee.

Anyway, I went down to prepare late breakfast for Henry when I heard him and his birth mother talking in my kitchen. I hate eavesdropping, but I am sure I need to know what they are talking about after accidentally overhearing their conversation... it's not as if the two were being discreet about it.

"So it was just a henna? As in good, old henna tree; Lawsonia _inermis_?" I raised my brow, Henry is good. Well, I didn't know that.

"Really kid? We're talking scientific names now? As in Billbergia _nutans_ kind of talk?" Oh my... is Miss Swan hiding some latent genius there?

"Come on Ma, we are not getting into that game, I was just asking." I could imagine Henry pouting, his mother must have said something he has no knowledge of, "And what's Billbergia n..."

"_nutans_," The sound of her voice tells me she's smiling or grinning or whatever it is she's doing with her face, "Well, that flower reminds me of your mother (1)." I raise my brow, _really now? Why is that?_ "Hey careful with your brow kid, your mom might accuse me of losing your brow with how you raise it!"

"Ma!" well... like mother like son I guess.

"Research on it Henry, I'm not going to spoon-feed you things like that. But to answer your prior question, yes, it was a henna without any love spell or magic." Magic? Love spell on henna? Are these two talking about the tattoo of the four women trying to kill me with sweet, romantic intentions? Because really, if the mob of people had done this when the first curse broke, they would have successfully kill me and Miss Swan would not be in the know of their real intention! They could have easily got rid of me! My internal whining though was halted by Miss Swan's next words, "And Regina, you can get out of hiding now, I think you may have heard enough." and when did she become so perceptive? "I've heard the clicking of your shoes earlier and we were wondering where you went when you didn't come in here," Really, now she can read minds? "And I got my magic back remember? I can feel you, and no, I can't read minds!"

I rolled my eyes and harrumphed before I walked into the kitchen. I looked at mother and son grinning at me. "Ma got you there mom," he said. I smiled at Henry because he looked too happy. Maybe facing Miss Swan a few minutes at a time would do Henry good.

"Are you eavesdropping Regina?" the grin on her face was so smug, I want to wipe it off her face with a dish towel right this very instant. "My, my, my..."

"As if! Besides, you two aren't too discreet while talking. Your voices echoes in the house." She's still grinning and I hate it! I hate it when she do that and I can't help myself from blabbering or blushing!

"Well..."

"We're talking about those tattoos Elsa, Mulan, Ruby and Tink got. I mean, Ma got a theory that the ink Marco used must have some love spell on it." I turned my disbelieving expression at the other woman occupying my kitchen.

"Really Miss Swan? How many times have we talked about this? There is no such thing as love spell. And besides, even if there is, why are you worried about it? It's not as if their target was you." The sudden reddening of her face made me smirk, "Are you keeping something from me Miss Swan?"

"Ah...no, why would I keep anything from you?" Oh she is, I could see the hidden panic on her face and hear it in her voice. When I looked at Henry, he was frowning, I doubt he's privy to what it is from the look of it. But _I_ on the other hand have an idea.

I grinned, "For a moment there Sheriff, I was sure you were keeping something from me." A knowing smile and her fidgeting could be counted as a win in my part, "But if as you say, you aren't, then who am I to disagree? Unlike you, I don't have that kind of _superpower_." I almost laughed when Miss Swan hurriedly stood from the chair she was sitting and took the red jacket from the chair's back rest and put it on.

"Ah, Henry and I made pancakes and I got you coffee from Granny so have a nice breakfast I have to go to work I'm late bye!" she said in one breath and hurriedly left the kitchen. Henry looked at me in bewilderment.

"That's weird... she's weird!" He said and then soon after, he looked at me and smiled. "You look beat mom, I can just take the bus to school."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and don't worry about lunch, Ma and I will drop by Granny later to have lunch so you go take the rest of the day off." He said as he stood and stepped beside me. He leaned over and gave me a hug, and then he looked up smiling, "You are taking the day off today right?"

I smiled back at him and nodded my head, "I was planning on going to the hospital later anyway, so yes, I'm taking today off." I saw his face scrunched.

"Why? Are you sick? Is there anything I can do? I can take today off at school too and take you to the hospital!" Oh, my son is worried about me, aren't I a lucky mom?

I shook my head though, "It's just a headache, I just wanted to see Xe and have her do some test on me."

"Is it bad?"

"In the morning Henry, and I don't want to get use to drinking meds for it, there might be a reason for this and have another way of stopping the pain." He nodded.

"Okay, but you're going to call me if anything bad happens right?" he seemed unsure of his request... or maybe scared I'll turn his request down?

"Of course Henry, you'll be the very first to know." The only one actually.

I watched him frown again, "Is this because of those women trying to get in your pants?" My eyes widened, how did he get into them getting in my pants from them just giving me flowers, food and drink in the last twenty four hours?

"HENRY!"

His eyes widened, "Sorry! I mean..., Oh sorry mom! I think I better go!" and he ran out of the kitchen leaving me standing, stuck still.

What is Henry reading these days?

-0-

As it turned out, Dr. Xe assured me that nothing too drastic is happening in my body. My morning headaches are brought about by a condition she termed Migraine with Aura, and told me that the best way to prevent it from happening every morning is to sleep in a darkened room, where light couldn't penetrate in the morning. She also told me to lessen my caffeine intake. Upon further physical examination, she also found out about my higher blood pressure, so in a way, she said stress is a contributing factor to my on going headache, though she clearly said that the stress headache usually occurs in the afternoon, or in the morning _if_ I fail to sleep well.

I was mulling all those over, and that aside from eliminating the source or sources of my stress, which in this case would be impossible, because then I have to resort to turning EVIL QUEEN again; I was shocked to find the sheriff at the waiting room outside of Dr. Xe's clinic.

"Regina," she smiled at me as she stood and stepped beside me.

I frowned, eliminate stressor... so how am I going to eliminate this woman? "What are you doing here Miss Swan?" I asked tiredly.

"Seeing you," I just raised my brow at her, "Henry called me earlier, before he went in to his first class that you are sick and going to the hospital, he asked me to make sure you're alright."\

"I am fine Miss Swan, you can leave me now." I looked at her and the frown on my face deepened when she didn't moved an inch from where she is standing. "Miss Swan,"

"I'm making sure you get home okay, I'm not leaving."

"I can drive back home."

She huffed, "I'm the sheriff, and it is my duty to assist people who needs assisting."

"I DO NOT NEED ASSISTANCE!" I bellowed and noticed how we caught every living being's attention around us. As a matter of fact, I saw Dr. Xe's door open and she peeked outside.

Her raven haired head peaked out and her deep blue eyes met mine, "Well Mayor, bellowing in my corridor is a way to release stress, but then, you'll be giving my other patients their own brand of stress, so if you and the sheriff could just please move your bickering to the parking lot, I would appreciate it very much." she said winking, and then grinning.

"We're not bickering..."

I saw her shrugged her shoulder, "For a moment there I thought some married couple were," she just shrugged her shoulders again and ignore my glare. I wonder how in the world I get to have doctors that are so... ARGH!

"You heard the doc, let's go and don't tell me to leave you again because I'm not going too. You can fireball me all you want but I'm taking you home."

I sighed and count up to ten in my head, "You're not driving my car." What can I do? Stubborn is as stubborn she gets. And I wonder how Henry got to be obstinate as he is now.

"Alright, I'll let you drive but we're not exceeding 20."

"WHAT?!"

-0-

Driving back home was more stressful with Miss Swan breathing on me every time my speedometer exceeds even a little from 20. I feel like I'm driving a two ton bicycle! And the blonde woman was not content, when she learned that I've been having bouts of high blood pressure aside from the migraine, she insist I go to my room and sleep the day off. I would have fought with her if not for the pounding in my head, so I acquiesced, and decided that I'll just ignore here.

But did she stop and leave me when I did crawl under my sheets? Oh no, the damn woman actually got me delicious food which I knew comes from the diner and took it in my room. It would have been a sweet thought if only it wasn't the sheriff doing it.

"Miss Swan, aren't you supposed to be in the station doing your job? I'm not paying you to mother me, I already had a mother and I'm not Henry." I said coldly.

She puts her hands up in surrender, "The food was Henry's order, I told him what happened to your consultation." I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, will you leave now? You've done what _our_ son asked of you, so just leave me alone."

She smiled despite my tone and nodded, "I'll be back later..."

"I can take care of myself!" I said louder than I wanted to and winced.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"I need peace Miss Swan, peace!"

"Okay," I watched her backed out of my room and soon there was quiet. I eyed the tray of delicious, smelling food and when my stomach growled, I decided to eat it before returning to my interrupted rest. I found a small note under the tray and with a frown, I took it and read.

_Regina,_

_I know this is abrupt, but since we both agreed that you need more rest today, I talked Henry to spend his afternoon and evening with me. We're going to the docks and see if Henry still knows how to use the fishing rod. Anyway, I'll be taking Henry home late. Sorry if we had planned this without telling you first, but we thought you need some more peace in there, and you know how Henry gets once he opens his mouth._

_Rest well,_

_Emma_

_P.S._

_I would really appreciate it if you could go back to calling me Emma. My name sounds far better coming from you. (smile)_

I rolled my eyes and found that the little rest I had did good to my head. _Perhaps a full day rest would do the trick, with occasional medication._ Deep down, I know the note is part of the reason a smile found its way on my face.

-0-

About six in the evening, I was at the couch at the den when I heard the soft knock on my door. I just received a text from Henry telling me not to worry and that he and his Ma were doing cook out at the docks with the fishes they caught, so it's not them knocking. I put down the book I'm reading and slowly went to the foyer to answer my door and was surprised to see a grinning Miss Lucas behind it.

She was wearing a black slack, red polo-shirt with ¾ sleeves, black high heeled shoes. She has a package of food from a nearby Chinese deli in her right hand, and a bouquet of white carnations in another. Before I could say anything, she pushed the flowers to my hand and said, "Please, just call me Ruby." she smiled sweetly at me and then she winked.

I think I got my jaw stuck in 'oh' position.

"Did you get my note earlier?" Note? What note? I only got Emma's... so I have no idea if I should shake my head no or nod in acquiescence. "Well from the looks of it, you didn't, perhaps Emma lost it. She came to the diner earlier and told me you were sick..." and without inviting her in, she walked passed me so I have no other choice but to let her and faced her. "How are you?"

"It's only migraine Miss..."

"Ruby,"

"Ruby," I smiled forcefully, "thank you for asking and for the flowers, they are lovely." We stood there at my foyer doing nothing,

"So there really was no note?" I shook my head no. "I was sure to put it in the bag when Emma brought the food. Anyway, I wrote there that I'd be visiting you tonight, so here I am." then she lifted the bag of food, "And I brought us dinner. I wouldn't want you to exert effort preparing one when you are sick."

How presumptuous of this woman, but well I'll give her a point for being prepared. "As I've said, it was only a migraine, the whole day rest did me good." I smiled genuinely this time.

"Oh that's good to hear, where do you want me to put this?"

"Will you follow me to the kitchen?" I saw her grin get wider.

"Sure!"

-0-

Miss Lucas – I mean Ruby and I had just finished plating the food she ordered when we both heard another knock on my door. I frowned and saw her looked at me quizzically, "Are you expecting another visitor or you think that's Emma and Henry?" she asked smiling.

"No, Emma and Henry are still at the docks. And I'm not expecting another visitor, but well you know nothing can be sure with Storybrooke." I said returning her smile, a bit wider and stilted for me though. I have it in my good head that it's one of the three tattooed ladies knocking at my door. I watched as she raise one brow at me.

I excused myself, stood and stepped into my foyer, the poker face I wore turned into a frown when it was Tinkerbelle behind my door. "Tink?" she has wildflowers in her hands and a plastic that has Mr. Clark's logo on it, Storybrooke's pharmacy owner and also known as sneezy.

"Emma told me when I came for my duty that you had migraine, so I brought you this." She smiled and hand me the plastic bag, and then the flowers. "I'm really not good with flowers, never really cared about it in Neverland." she shyly said.

I smiled, no matter how absurd this situation turned out, I still think of the fairy as my friend and I hope that it won't get sour once again if her courting me ends nowhere. I wanted to say it, but she hasn't really said her intention, and I don't want to sound assuming at this point. I saw her shift with her feet and was about to turn around... "If you are covered in the station, would you like to join us for dinner?"

She turned to face me again and frown, "Us? I thought Emma and Henry would be at the docks?"

"They are," I smiled, "Mi... Ruby is here."

Well, there was no need for second invitation since she hurriedly went into my domain and into the kitchen with purposeful stride.

"Good gracious... here we go again,"

-end Four-


	5. Chapter 5

Billbergia _nutans_ is commonly known as Queen's tears. The plant itself is a resilient plant that can grow even without being taken care of for months. Queen tears (for all the pains she had endured before and after the curse) + resilient plant (resilient heart?) = Regina Mills. Sorry forgot to include this on the previous story's foot note.

**The Lion Tattoo**

_Five_

Henry was frowning in concentration as he waits for his bait to catch his first fish for the day. We were at the large boat owned by Sebastian who happily lend it to us when I asked. Fishing wasn't really in my agenda, I mean, I've sailed quite a lot while dating Hook and I've had enough of the sea, but I have to get the boy out of the mansion to give Regina the peace she is so craving for, and between me and the kid, we could probably out talk everyone in Storybrooke, minus Anna – Queen Elsa's dear sister. Anyway, since this is Henry's thing, I was left with nothing but three bottle of beers and my wandering mind.

To which, as usual wandered along Mifflin street and ended up in address no. 108. Is Regina okay? Is her headache gone now? How about her BP? Oh my God... does she even have a whatchamacalit... sphygmomanometer? Oh yeah, I'm worried. Hey, I didn't kissed her and thaw her heart just to have her succumb to stroke! And before you call me on that, oh yes, high blood pressure can lead to thrombotic stroke duh! "Hey kid," I called out before I could process more pressing thoughts. As if!

"Yeah?" He answered without looking at me. When Henry is up to something, he really is focused.

"Does your mom have this...ah... BP apparatus..."

He looked back at me, "Spygmomanometer? Yes, mercurial but I doubt she knew how to use it. Or I haven't seen her took it out before."

"Oh?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering, I mean, Dr. Xe did say she had high BP, so I thought..." I saw him frown at me and then he clipped his rod on the rod clip on the boat and turned to face me.

"Is there something you want to tell me Ma?" I raise one brow at him, yes I do but I don't think I'm ready to talk about it especially with you. I don't think I can handle the pressure.

"No?"

He grinned, "Yes you do!" then the grin becomes a genuine smile, "Look Ma, I know if this is really important, you'll tell me in your own time. I understand." Wow, the kid really has grown up!

I sighed and then gulped from the bottle before turning my focus on Henry again, "Thank you Henry, I'll tell you when I'm ready." I smiled at him when he nodded his head and then turned, took his rod and return to fishing.

"Have you thought about what we are going to do with the women who seemed to want to get in mom's pants?" he asked out of the blue. It so happened that I was drinking on my beer again when he asked the question and that caused me to spit the beer on the boat floor and started coughing hard. "Ma, are you alright?"

"Damn kid!" I said as soon as I was able to control my coughing fit and wiped the excess beer around my mouth, "How the heck did you come up with a question like that? No one is wanting to get in your mom's pants! And why did you thought of that of all things? I mean you're what? You're only 13! Why can't you ask something 13 year old normally ask like their mom dating practices?"

Henry frowned, "I think it's part of the dating process?"

"Henry!"

"What? You sound like Mom right now."

"Well..." my eyes widened, "You didn't ask your mom about it did you? Did you?!"

He grinned and his face flushed, Oh my God, what will Regina think I'm teaching Henry? Regina will probably kill me and then Henry and then Snow and then she's going to resurrect me and kill me again! Argh! "Henry!"

I just look at him shrugged his shoulders, "Relax Ma, all dates leads to sex anyway, the question here is who of the four would be able to get mom first."

I rolled my eyes, "We are not going to go there. Remember, we are investigating so we can stop this insanity?"

Henry frowned as he looked back at me, "Well, you already said there's nothing wrong with the henna, so maybe they just really like Mom."

Once again I raise my brow and then I lean over with my elbows on my knees, "Okay let's dissect that thought kid," I said and then raising one finger, "Tinkerbelle, in Neverland, she kidnapped your mom..."

"Well maybe she really is interested in mom _that way_ since she kidnapped her and tied her up. Hey, didn't mom said she even gave her _her_ heart literally?"

"What? That's not what happened! She wanted revenge on your mom for losing her wings. She blamed her for that for a long time, when she should have just shove her pinky dust in her ass! I mean, your mom was not even asking for her help, she did it on her own and damned be the consequences!"

Henry's brow rose, "Doesn't she sound like someone I know?" he looked at me with a grin,

"Hardy-har-har." I said mock throwing my bottle at him and he mock dodged the invincible projectile. "I'm serious though." I raise a second finger, "Two, Ruby is an anti-Regina since she was in Enchanted Forest. She's my mom's best friend and she had been part of the council that wants Regina dead, so how can she suddenly like your mom _that way_?"

"People's opinion of others change Ma. Are you saying that I can't love mom again since I believed once upon a time that she was the Evil Queen?"

The kid has a point, but still, Ruby is supposed to be not into Regina. She's my damn friend so she can't be! I looked at Henry with narrowed eyes, "Come on kid, help me out here..."

"Okay, okay, do continue with your train of thoughts." he said grinning and then looking at his bait.

I raise a third finger, "Now, Mulan is such a give away. She can't be really feeling anything towards your mom but pity. Why?" I saw him nod his head.

"I do think of her affection to mom as unreal, I mean... not that I am biased,"

"I am bias!" I said irritably, "First reason, she is damn Robin's band-mate! She maybe a woman but there is no way I'm trusting anyone in Robin's band of merry men and woman. She lost her right to be called a warrior when she decided to join a band of thieves!" I saw the mirth in my son's face, "Second, she's so head over heals in love with Aurora, and now that Aurora is with Philip and with a child, out of the blue she is interested in the most gorgeous woman ever to walk the earth? How weird is that?" er – did I just called Regina the most gorgeous woman to walk the earth? Oh gods... I'm getting crazier!

"Alright Ma, I get it, Mulan's giving Mom a pity party!"

"Or she's being used to get Aurora's attention, or she's Mulan's rebound! And nothing comes good _out_ of a rebound affection." Well I know, been there done that. The grin on Henry's face widened. I raise four fingers this time, "And Elsa..."

I saw Henry raise one brow in challenge, "Well..." well what? "Well..."

"She's pretty! She's blonde! She's got blue eyes that sometimes turns green, she got a nice voice, a nice body, a power that is so in contrast with mom, she has known of her Evil but never judged her, she knows the right flowers and most of all, she's loyal!" At every positive trait Henry says, my eyes widened until...

"Hey! Which side are you on?!"

Henry started laughing, "Don't worry Ma, I'm at yours and mom's side. But if mom has to choose between the four, I'm going with Queen Elsa. She's perfect."

I frowned, "Are you crushing on Elsa?" that was a bummer, I'm supposed to find something wrong with her... aside from freezing Regina, though I admit it was accidental, she has got to have a negative trait!

"I'm not Ma, but I think having Elsa as a third mom would be cool, and I mean that figuratively and literally!"

"Hey, Elsa isn't perfect! For all we know she have false teeth! Or maybe she farts so loud it shakes the ground!" I saw Henry's disbelieving look.

"Ma,"

"What?" I asked irate,

"Are you interested in mom _that way_?"

My eyes widened, am I what? What way?... "What?"

-0-

Not long after my diatribe, Henry caught two large fishes, I cleaned it and when we get to the docks, we cooked it over a small fire I created with my magic. Well, it – my magic – may go wonky at times but I can make fire even with my eyes close. I did have a good teacher! I smiled at the thought of how Regina and I bicker while she was teaching me magic control in Neverland. We ate faster than we are supposed to and then Henry decided to call it a night, and promised that once we get back to the mansion, he's not going to go all machine gun on his mom, so I agreed and we went home.

Parking outside the mansion, I noticed something, two women on Regina's porch talking softly, when me and Henry got close, I found out it was Mulan and Elsa. Henry greeted the two women first and using his key, he unlocked the door and lead them in.

Looking back at me, I saw him raise his brows in question. We have a routine, at night, when I take Henry back to the mansion, I'll say goodbye on the porch and leave, since Regina doesn't really wanted to see me those times. So when I stepped into the foyer and happily put my coat on the rack, he was looking at me in total bewilderment.

"What? I wanted to see how your mom is?" Damn, that Henry got a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Oh yeah," is he mocking me? Is he?! He then faced the two women, "Will you wait at the den?" he asked.

"Of course Henry," Elsa said smiling brightly at my son and my traitorous son was beaming at her!

"Thank you," Mulan's shy voice got my attention. She was looking at me smiling, "It has been long since we found each other in the same space." she said.

"Yes, and very close quarters to boot." I said fake smiling. "So ah," I went along as I walked with the two women to the den while my son looks for his mother. "What brought you two here?" I asked faking innocence.

Elsa seemed to beam at the question, "I wanted to see how Regina is, I went to Games and thorns to place an order of bouquet for her and Belle told me that she was sick." I frowned.

"How did she know?"

"Oh Ruby, I think she bought a bouquet of carnation for Regina, isn't she sweet?" Elsa said innocently.

"Sweet?" Damn it, she bought Regina bouquet? She's really serious about this?!

"Elsa, Ruby is competition like me, how can you say she's sweet?" Mulan said frowning. Oh, it seems warrior babe has some attitude going on.

"Well, you are sweet too if you are jealous that I didn't notice your flowers. But... isn't roses so cliché already?" Elsa has one brow raise, oh dear warrior, be careful who you're fighting with, she isn't me and her power transcends your sword! Damn! Why am I rooting for Elsa again?

I was content on listening to the two women's exchange of pleasantries – or not – that I almost whine when I felt a hard pull on my arm. When I look at who it was that has the nerve to do so, I was met by my son's worried expression. "What happened? Is your mom okay?" I thought my heart plummeted from its perch in my chest.

"She is, but... she's actually refereeing Ruby and Tinkerbelle in the kitchen."

Eyes wide, all I can say was, "What?"

Oh yeah, what chaos indeed.

-0-

When Henry and I came to the kitchen, Ruby and Tinkerbelle were already bawling on the ground, both women covered in sweet and sour sauce, meatballs and whatever vegetables there are on the Chinese cuisine that was supposed to be on the plate. Regina was holding her head with two hands and her eyes were closed. So as the sheriff, I came to her rescue by going to the two fighting women, and unluckily I slipped.

"MA!"

"EMMA!"

I heard both Regina and Henry screamed as I felt the hard floor connect at my head and everything turned black.

I hope my stunt stopped the fighting... and if I could have grinned I would, because Regina called me Emma again.

-0-

When I came to, I was met by a white, high ceiling and I know at once that I'm not in my apartment. I haven't told you yet that two weeks after Neal was born, I decided to get my own apartment with the help of Belle. And you thought Gold would help? No, he wouldn't, said something about done helping the Charmings. Anyway, so I am either in a hospital or...

Regina's guest room?

My attention was pulled from the ceiling by the opening of the door and in came Regina still in her daily clothes. She looked exhausted and the frown on her forehead was an indication that she's having another headache. "Hey," I greeted

"Oh Hey, you're awake, that's good."

I frowned, "What happened?" I watch as she sat on a solo chair at the side of the bed, "Am I in one of your guest rooms?" she nodded her head.

"What do you remember?" she asked, and if I didn't know that we are still tip toeing with each other at this time, I would say, she looked worried.

"I was talking to Mulan and Elsa, Henry pulled me and informed of Ruby and Tink's fight, we went to the kitchen, I saw them on the ground rolling around with all those sauce... was that sweet and sour?" I saw her smile, shook her head but nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I saw you holding you head so I thought you're having a bad headache from what's happening, so I wanted to intervene and then I slipped I guess?"

"Yes, you slipped and you hit the back of your head hard on my floor. Are you feeling alright Emma?" I smiled, she called me Emma again.

"Dull headache." I said and sighed, "I should be the one asking you that. You're supposed to rest today but..."

She smiled that smile that could melt anyone who sees it. "I'm fine,"

I frowned, "How's the headache?"

"Xe came over to look at you, and lucky for you, you have a very mild concussion, she gave me some emergency pain meds for my headache." She eyed the side table, "That's yours."

Silence

"So what's going to happen to the four women now?" I asked, I can't for the life of me say four suitors cause really, I doubt they suit her.

Her smile widened, "Would you believe that I leave that decision to Henry? He talked to them while I go confer with Xe about my situation, and your condition."

I returned the smile, that's something Henry would love to do. "So did he found a way to stop it?"

"Stop it?" I saw her looked at me in bewilderment.

"Yes, those four stressing you. I mean, it's not as if your everyday work as the statutory mayor of Storybrooke wasn't stressful enough, I'm sure their constant bickering to get you is far too much! For all you know, you'd never get rid of your headache with them around."

I saw her raise an eyebrow and there's this quirk of her lips as if she knew something I don't, "My, my sheriff, are you telling me that you are against those women wooing me?"

Huh? I am? I looked at her like an innocent child being told that she was not human. "What?"

Her smile widened, "Are you against them chasing after me?" My eyes widened when the meaning sink in.

"WHAT?! Why would I do that?!"

"Sh!" Regina's right forefinger was placed vertically in front of her cherry, red lips that looks so ripe for the picking. Damn it Swan, get your head off the gutter! "Indoor voice Emma, Henry had gone to bed late as it is, let's not wake him up unnecessarily."

"Okay," I mumbled. "Why would I do that?" I asked again indignantly.

"So you don't? You are okay with it?" is she baiting me or something?

"Of course I am, why shouldn't I be?" hah!

"Well, good thing Henry thought of a schedule for them."

"Schedule?"

Regina waved her hand in dismissal, "Date schedule. When each woman are allowed to come here, when are they allowed to take me out on a date... would you believe Henry even included curfew?"

I stopped listening after the phrase date schedule. Does this mean she is okay with dating four women? Oh come on... really? I think I was lost in my own world and Regina noticed it, she said her good night and I didn't even get the chance to return it when she walked out of the room.

I need that schedule from Henry!

-0-

The next day, I was greeted by my son's cheery face early in the morning. "Hello ma, mom made bacon, egg and toast for breakfast," he said looking at my side table to see a tray laden with food. "You are lucky, mom doesn't usually allow anyone to eat on the bed, but since Dr. Xe said you shouldn't be moving around for today, she made an exemption. She also called the station and had the good for nothing Robin cover for you." See what I and Regina go through for Henry?

"I..."

"And mom said that in no circumstance are you going to go out without company, she called grandma to finally tell her what happened to you and she gladly intervened for me at school, so I'm staying with you today to keep you company while mom looked on her paper works."

"That's great kid –"

"And you know I was able to..."

"HENRY!"

"What?" he looked like a deer caught in the head light. "Am I too loud?" I smiled and shook my head.

"You're vomiting words." I corrected him. We just looked at each other, appraising, seeing who will give in first. As usual, my son can't stand being still for longer than a minute. He took a small notebook he tuck at his back and showed it to me but far enough I can't reach it unless I leaned forward. "And here I thought I'll help you."

My brow raised, "Help me?"

"Well, this are mom's date nights or days, schedule of who is going with mom on what day or night..."

"Give me..." I hurriedly lean over to get it but the kid was smart, he jumped away and made sure I can't reach it.

"Oh but I vomit words!" I narrowed my eyes on him, "Not to sound like grandpa Gold, how about we make a deal."

I grinned at him, he's showing his street smarts already, "Alright, I'm not making a deal with you unless you tell me what it is first, your deal I mean." I said crossing my hands over my chest.

"Oh, Miss Swan, are trying to say that I'd double cross you?"

"Oh I don't know... are you?" He grinned at me.

"You are good with bargaining, okay... I'll give you this little book, _IF_ you answer me truthfully. And let me tell you Miss Swan, I know when you are lying or not." another quirk of brow from me.

"Are the informations in that book as good as you say?" he nodded his head, a wide grin on his face. "Deal."

He extends his hand with the book forward and hold on to the book, "Now dearie," he said mimicking his grandfather, "I believe I have a question,"

"Shoot," I smiled but deep inside I am nervous. Anything goes with Henry you know.

"Do you want to date _date date _my mom?" Now I'm the one that looks like a deer caught in the head light. "Hm?" he was starting to retract his hand with the schedule...

"Yes." I answered honestly.

-End Five-

Thanks for the read, reviews, follows and favorites.


	6. Chapter 6

I agreed to this thing where you are not to publicly post anything regarding SWANQUEEN for three days, 27-29. I think it's about saying no to queerbaiting in the show... and yeah, I saw this analogy gif picture at tmblr where Hook was likened to Hans – and hey they both start with the letter H! – I've just arrived at Higashi kojiya, Tokyo Japan... I feel like I'm living in anime world (Kanamemo in particular!)

**The Lion Tattoo**

_Six_

"What the hell is wrong with these people?!" I asked no one in particular. I found myself pacing in front of the guest room I let Emma used. The damned woman was so clumsy she had to use _her_ head to hit the floor just to stop Miss Lu... I mean Ruby and Tinkerbelle from fighting. And what is wrong with those two? Can't they co-exist without fighting?

I raised one brow, well... Emma and I used to fight a lot and we did get it on hard, remember that punching experience at my family's crypt? My musing was cut short when Henry stopped me from pacing.

"You don't have to worry about them mom, I got it covered." I looked at Henry with suspicion. "Don't look at me like that..."

"And why would I _not_ look at you this way?" I should probably feel nervous that my son had _it_ covered. What in the world did my son did this time? "What did you do?" I asked in my most bewildered expression.

Henry raised both his hands on the air in a placating manner, "Don't fret mom, I just talked to them and put them on schedule."

I f I could raise my brows higher, I would, "Schedule? What are you talking about?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well they seem to like being in your company, so I thought giving them a scheduled day to be with you is the best way to prevent them from fighting again."

"Oh," Was that a good thing?

My son just laughed at me, "Don't worry, I have it under control. I just made sure they don't bumped into each other when they come see you... or that you'd have a date four nights a week. Isn't that great?"

Date – four nights a week; with those women? Ah..."That's great huh?"

"Yes that's great!" He seemed thrilled, how come he's more thrilled than I am? "Well, you'll probably have something to look forward to, I mean, maybe one of them could give you your happy ending?" oh yeah, it's about that.

"Look Henry..." he put a hand over my shoulder and shook his head.

"Give it a try will you?" I sighed, maybe, I have nothing to do with my spare time anyway. I smiled at Henry who excitedly squeal at the thought of him actually hooking me up. "I'm tired, I'll leave you now mom." I nodded. Well it is indeed late.

"Go on," I stepped close to him and gave him a hug. "I'll go rest myself,"

He frowned and stepped back from me, "Will you check on Ma first? I just want to make sure she's okay." He smiled at me. Though looking at his expression, he's hiding something from me and if it's Henry doing this hiding thing? I won't be able to coax it out of him – not even with a threat from the Evil Queen.

"Alright," it's the safest answer I could give anyway. He hugged me and then turned to leave, after giving me an eager wave. How could he be so keyed up about going to sleep? See what I mean? Henry plus excitement equals operation.

Operation about what?

-0-

It has been a while before I got to checking the woman in my guest room. I have no idea why I feel guilty about what happened to Emma. It was not my fault that she went in the kitchen to get in between the werewolf and the fairy, it was not my fault she was being her idiotic self that despite knowing what's happening, she rode in like the white knight she is and slipped on the 'sauced' floor that lead to the eventuality of her hitting her head... and now she has a concussion! It wasn't my fault and yet I feel guilty as if everything that happened was planned by me.

Or maybe I feel guilty for Henry?

Anyway, Emma had just opened her eyes when I went in, and then we chatted... nothing consequential, just about the events that happened that lead to her accident, and then it went to Xe's finding about her and the medicines. How odd that she's more worried about my headache than hers? Always a hero...

And then the interesting part came in when she asked about my four suitors. How to stop them... it suddenly occur to me that she has an issue with them wooing me, or was it just an illusion on my part? The funny thing was, Emma actually left earth when I told her about Henry's date plan – was I reading too much into her action? Whatever, she was still in lala land when I left her and the thought of her actually worried about my dating the four women of the apocalypse – of course I was talking about them as _my apocalypse – _rendered me sleepless the whole night.

Why the hell am I feeling giddy about it? We're not even friends anymore, we're not supposed to be talking even!

-0-

Thankfully, the next day when I woke up from the very little sleep I got, I was not attacked by now the usual headache that greets me in the morning, though when I checked, I'm up later than usual and I remember about Henry... and then Emma. It was probably a blessing that I was already up when my phone rang. I answered it and was a bit worried when it was Dr. Xe on the other line, my worry was alleviated when what she told me was nothing to worry myself with, though not letting Emma moved around much today I think was a bit too much, I doubt the good 'ol sheriff would just sit this day out.

Then I have quite a paperwork to do, the last three days of paper free was at end and the town's council had pushed enough papers to fill my day. I grinned when I thought of a perfect solution, but before going through with it, I decided that making breakfast after a fast shower should be my priority. A little less than thirty minutes later, I was down in my kitchen making the easiest breakfast on earth: bacon, egg and toast for both Henry and his mother when I got a text reminder from my secretary telling me about the urgent papers I need to finish before lunch. So after cooking, I dialed Snow White's number.

"_Regina_?" She sounds like she was panting... Oh my lord, early in the morning? Are they trying to fill their little love nest with hundreds of kids? I think I maybe sick!

"Snow," I growl and I heard the woman giggle. Gods be damned! No wonder Emma had to relocate if this is what she's been subjected to since the damn curse broke! Oh my God... don't tell me this is also why _my son_ get those eerie thoughts about my suitors?! "SNOW!" I yelled and sighed in frustration despite my "once" step-daughter finally stopped giggling and listened.

"I'm listening Regina,"

"I doubt you are,"

"I am! I promise!" I could imagine the woman's grin on her face. Anyway, I did not call her to berate her about her _sexual_ adventures in the morning, but still – I looked at my clock and frowned to see that it was past eight – it's too late for such activities, she's supposed to be working!

"Snow," I growled again and grinned at the silence I got. "Ready to listen now?" I can see her nodding her head as an answer so I rolled my eyes, "By the silence, that would mean yes..." another sigh, "Anyway, since it seems like you are not interested in going to work, I would need for you to baby sit Emma."

"WHAT?" Now I got her total focus!

"Emma had an accident last night..."

"Why are you just telling me this now? What happened last night?!"

"SNOW WHITE! If you let me finish, I would have been in the middle of telling the story now isn't it?" No reply from the other woman. "Now," I tried to compose myself which I think I'm succeeding, "She tried to stop Tinkerbelle and Ruby from fighting last night at my kitchen, she slipped before she gets to them, but well, she is successful though."

"Successful?"

"That stunt stopped Ruby from eating Tinkerbelle alive, in my kitchen all covered in sauce." There was no answer, I could envision Snow frowning trying to decipher why her best friend would be exchanging blows with Tinkerbelle, my supposed friend, in my kitchen and with sauce all over...

"Why was there sauce? And... why were they fighting?" I was about to answer but she cut me off, the damn princess has the nerve to cut me off! "Is this about the coffee incident yesterday...or was that the other day?"

Well if you only know the real reason Snow... or maybe it would have been fun to let her know? "Why don't you ask Miss... I mean Ruby about that." I heard the younger woman sigh,

"I can't go there to keep an eye on Emma, I have this big meeting with the council regarding all their woes," as if the council have run out of grievances, every day there is one, and she wondered why the papers are stocked pile high on the mayor's desk when she took over? "Plus I have Neal to take care off, is Emma's condition severe?"

"Mild concussion, but Dr. Xe wanted her on rest today, less to no movement as precaution, and I doubt your daughter will listen to me. I can send her to your apartment..."

"NO! Ah..." I raise my brows, what is happening with the princess? Suddenly she's not so keen with having Emma around? "Look, Neal is quite a handful, and I'm having the council meeting here at the apartment, I doubt..."

"Oh yeah, I doubt that would be good for Emma's current situation. I can't look after her today though, you and your council of grief pushed a lot of papers, and I've just run over about a thousand of those not more than three days ago and now I have urgent matters at hand!"

Silence ensued.

"I can call the school and excused Henry's about today's classes," Snow started and I frowned, so we end up using Henry? "Today is EF Histhistory day, I think they have this re-enactment thing and I'm sure Henry would love to skip this class. As if we need more reminders of our past."

I sighed, Snow is right, for once I agree with her... or was it just once? "I think I might have to agree with you there." I frowned, "Who is the school's history teacher?"

"Oh, don't blame Anna,"

"Anna? As in Arendelle's princess Anna? What does she knows if our history? She's not even from Enchanted Forest!"

"Well it was Mr. Weatherbee's idea,"

"Mr. Weatherbee?"

"The new Principal,"

"I... do I know this Weatherbee?"

I could feel Snow shrugging her shoulders, "No idea who he was too, I think he got here from somewhere outside of Enchanted Forest, like Victor does." I shrugged my shoulders, it could happen.

"Let me know if you got Henry to skip school today, I feel like a bad parent doing this..."

"Letting your son missed one day of school isn't bad parenting Regina, as a matter of fact, I think you were the best parent out there, even back then..." Isn't she trying to be adorable?

"Let's not go there Snow, I have to tell Henry before he starts nagging me about making him prepare when he's not going to school."

"I'm sure he'll be ecstatic, I'll visit Emma later when the meeting is done, and probably take her off your hair?"

"That would probably be best." Before Snow could get in more words, I decided to shut my phone off. And that's when Henry decided to show up, all dressed for school.

"Hey mom!"

"Oh hi Henry, you're not going to school today!" I said grinning.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't act as if you're not thrilled! Just wait for your grams call, we need you to look after your Ma."

He grinned, that son of mine sure is a drama king, "Why?"

"Dr. Xe called and she wants your Ma on bed rest for today."

"And that's not going to sit well for her," I nodded my head. I think we got an understanding. "Alright," he said pumping a fist in the air, "I'm going to change and see her!"

"Don't wake her up, I'll bring her breakfast."

"What? But you never allowed me to have breakfast in bed?"

"True," I smiled, "But your Ma has a concussion and Dr. Xe's order is for her not to get up, so go up and change clothes, then see your Ma."

He frowned at me, "Can I eat with Ma in her room?"

I sighed, "One, it's not her room, she's just a guest in one of our guest rooms, second, no, you will eat here once you're done visiting with your Ma." I looked at him pout, but alas, it has no more effect on me, not when he's almost thirteen.

"Alright," he said with slumped shoulders, and he went up sluggishly. If our story here in Storybrooke will be put into a drama series, Henry would probably be the best candidate to be himself!

-0-

[Two days later]

I am still buried on paper works. That council meeting two days ago has brought nothing but problems. If it's not about infrastructure, it's about the burgeoning population of Storybrooke. They do have a point though, with the increase in number of residents and the stagnant way of living, our town is bound to be decrepit in maybe three years time. It's not as if we could barter the diamonds we mine for US dollars, I mean, those diamond are actually crystallized pixie dust! And we can't ask gold to spin GOLD for us to covert it more dollars in our only bank!

So in one week, the town council will be meeting again with me to tackle about this problem, and to see how far we could open Storybrooke without attracting too much unwanted attention from the government. I was at the middle of my political musing when the door to my study opened and in came the Sheriff. I looked up to find the woman smiling at me, while she kept her back to my door. "How did you get in?" Oh yeah, she thought I'd start with 'hello?'

"Ah... hello to you too." She said all smiles, her damn dimples were showing and she is so damn adorable! Did I just said she was adorable? I'm probably just tired! I did not reply and just raise one brow at her. "Henry lend me his key." The other brow raised. "Alright, he told me about this spare key under your mat at the porch!"

"I didn't recall calling you over Sheriff," I saw her roll her eyes.

"Oh come on Regina, you'd been calling me Emma two days ago, I didn't do anything wrong now didn't I?"

I smirked, "You just get in my house unannounced and without permission."

"I got permission from Henry!" I raise one brow again, "What? This is Henry's house too!" Nothing was said between us.

"So why are you here?" The smirk she gave me says she won that round. Well, I could have fought harder but what's the use? When Emma gets in, it's hard to get her out, no matter the amount of pushing.

And she just have to take it further! She stepped in my study and let herself on the chair in front of my table, raise a foot on the chair opposite, slouched and looked at me with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Storybrooke is so boring! There's just not enough thing to do in the station, especially now that Tink is working her butt off, you know about her suddenly interested in finishing all paper works at the station? And that leaves nothing much for me to do."

I think I heard that news and from David of all people. "How about patrol..."

"You know David... er... dad hired Ruby as a part time deputy?" I nodded my head, "Well she's doing the patrolling, actually my dad and her do the patrols now."

I smiled, "Maybe she felt guilty for being one of the causes of your accident?" she rolled her eyes once again.

"I'm out of the danger, Dr. Xe promised me and it wasn't her fault, it was the sauce's fault!" I almost laughed at that. "Maybe it has something to do about her wolf sense and the fact she's much stronger than me and dad combined." I once again nodded my head.

"So you decided to come here and waste my time..."

"Oh no!" She shook her head, "I'm here to do my job." I raise my brow at her as if to silently ask – job huh? – "Yeah! I mean as the sheriff of Storybrooke, it is my job to:" I saw her put a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"What is that?"

She smiled and showed me the paper, back facing me and then she waved it, "I wrote the top ten things that are under my jurisdiction as the sheriff!" I think I may have formed an 'oh' with my lips. She started reciting her list and I have no choice but to listen...

_10. As the sheriff, it is my duty to keep the cats on the ground and the dogs with their handlers._

_9. As the sheriff, it is my duty to keep vandalism nil to minimum ( And to keep the lost boys from doing it regularly)._

_8. As the sheriff, it is in my best interest to keep Leroy from spouting unclean words when he is sober and from trashing Granny's and Rabbit hole when drunk._

_7. It is in the best interest of the people of Storybrooke that I handle things that comes when someone crosses the borders. (Damn, I thought that border was secured when you beat Zelena!)_

Okay, I raise both my eyebrows here, did she intend to write this for me? Before I get to speaking my thoughts, Emma continued.

_6. As the sheriff, it is my duty to take the calls of folks who keeps saying they saw the Evil Queen plotting her revenge, (and then correct them about leaving the Evil Queen at the Enchanted Forest for good and that I do not know anyone in Storybrooke that goes by that name! God have mercy on their souls!)_

Should I laughed at that or be enamored by the sincerity not only of how she reads this line, but as well as the thought put on to this? What the hell is Emma's angle.

_5. It is my duty to make sure of the safety of the kids and not so kids of the town._

_4. As the sheriff, and unluckily or luckily, as the princess, daughter to Snow White and Prince Charming, It is my duty to continue our blood line (Thank god to Henry!)_

_3. As the sheriff, it is in stated in my duty to protect and serve the people, and I mean all citizens of Storybrooke._

_2. To the best of my ability as the sheriff, as a daughter, as a mother and as a friend, it is my duty to protect my family,_ I saw her looked at me with that shy, adorable smile on her face, she continued, _it just so happen that you are included in my family, hence it is my duty to protect you._

She folded the paper after looking at it for a while, looked at me and smile, "That's why I'm here, make sure you'll be okay."

I frowned, "Why wouldn't I be okay?" she just shrugged her shoulder. I schooled my expression into my usual political one. "Alright, though I'm sure you made up that list, because I don't remember writing your duties and responsibilities that way..."

"Hey, I may have reworded it and added or subtracted some, but in essence it's the same!"

I raise a palm towards her, "I didn't say it was different, but that's not my point. My point is you only gave me nine duties sheriff, it's either you forgot to read your first and foremost duty or you just decided to not read it to me."

Her shoulder slumped, "It's not that important I guess,"

"It must be important if you made it your first priority." I saw the indecision in her face, if I don't do something, she'll just tuck it in her jacket and leave me hanging. So using my speed, I snatched the folded paper in her hand and she yelped...

"REGINA!"

I grinned at her and hurriedly opened the paper, and there I read...

_ the sheriff, and as the savior, it is my duty to bring everyone's happy ending, and that include yours. _

Then our eyes met...

-End Six-

Ohaaaaiiiiiii... I thought I'd never finish this!


End file.
